


Irresistible Attraction and Orbital Plane

by Cardinal_Daughter



Series: Polaris [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Ballroom Dancing, Comfort, Communication, Drama, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage, Other, Romance, Shower Sex, Slice of Life, Smut, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardinal_Daughter/pseuds/Cardinal_Daughter
Summary: A collection of moments in the Polaris universe.





	1. Crash

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Polaris universe, so I’ve got a few more small glimpses into that world that I’m working on. This first one is a little on the angsty side, but I have a super sweet one I’m working on that will be up soon!!! 
> 
> **CONTENT WARNING:** this chapter contains brief, non-graphic mentions of a car wreck, panic attacks, vague allusions to a previous suicide attempt, hospitalization, and a character experiencing a traumatizing flashback of a car wreck. 
> 
> Don’t worry; there’s plenty of humor and fluff to be had! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

**Crash**

 

Caleb is late.

That’s not unheard of, truth be told. In the months that Molly has lived with Caleb, he’s learned a great many things about the man. And one of those things is that sometimes Caleb gets a little too caught up in his work, sometimes forgets that he’s due to meet Molly somewhere and Molly has to call him. It doesn’t happen often, but it’s certainly not unusual.

Caleb not answering his phone _is_ unusual. Molly knows Caleb should be in a position to answer, and so it comes as a shock when the call goes straight to voicemail. Caleb rarely turns his phone off; and if he does he lets Molly know. Fear begins to snake its claws around Molly at the strange sequence of uncharacteristic behavior, but he knows that there’s nothing he can do at the moment. And he doesn’t want to worry anyone else; he’s not about to call Nott and send her into a tizzy over not hearing from Caleb. He’s fine. It’s fine.

Molly repeats the mantra over and over, hoping that eventually he’ll believe it.

_Maybe his phone died. That’s possible. Maybe it’s just in his pocket and he forgot to turn the volume on._

_But Caleb doesn’t forget things._

_He’s also human; if he can forget to meet you, he can forget to turn his phone off silent._

After trying Caleb’s phone two more times and leaving a voicemail that he knows sounds utterly pathetic with worry, Molly has no choice but to take the stage. He closes his eyes, takes a few long slow breaths, and exits the little dressing room area to head to the stage, putting on his most charming smile. His smooth voice captivates his audience as he sings. It’s what he’s good at. It’s as innate to him as knowing that something is decidedly wrong.

As his set continues he keeps scanning the crowd, the bar, the back of the room. Caleb is nowhere to be seen.  He’d promised Molly to be at this performance; it’s not special, but Caleb had been working hard the past several weeks on a project and hadn’t really spent much time with Molly in favor of getting some time sensitive research done. He’d promised to make it up to Molly last night, when he’d crawled into bed at some unholy hour, waking up Molly with a kiss and announcing his research was finished.

But Caleb isn’t here.

Molly knows his performance is suffering; the love songs are a little dry and his movements are a little stiff. No one save those who _know_ him will be able to tell, but he knows his heart isn’t in it. His mind is even further away.

Finally his slot is up and he takes a bow then practically runs off stage. Maybe Caleb is in his dressing room and planning to surprise him there. Molly will give him a good scolding for making him worry, then promptly tackle him to the threadbare sofa in the corner and ravish him in relief.

He enters the room, heart sinking when he’s greeted by emptiness. He leaves the door open and moves over to the vanity to check his phone. His heart sinks further when he sees there are no new messages from Caleb.

Caleb is over two and a half hours late, and he hasn’t sent Molly any assurance that he’s okay. The fear that Molly felt slithering over him before now grips him with vice-like claws, and Molly can feel his heart racing, can feel his hands trembling. It’s hard to breathe.

_Why is the room spinning?_

Despite that he forces himself to focus, and pulls up his _favorites_ list. He taps Caleb’s name again, a soft sob escaping him as the call instantly goes to voicemail.

“Hey, dear. It’s me again. Not sure what’s going on but call me, okay? I’m getting worried. I love you.”

_Getting worried. Ha! You’re about 50 miles past worried and well on your way to sheer panic._

He hangs up and runs a hand over his face, knowing he’s smeared his eyeliner a bit, but he doesn’t care. He feels frozen, like he wants to do a thousand things at once but his body simply can’t grasp onto a command to do anything, so he stands frozen, gripping his phone and willing it to ring. He wants to run out the door and head home, but he can’t make his feet move. He wants to call Nott but he doesn’t have the ability to make his thumb scroll to find her name. He feels numb, seized by panic and he can’t do _anything_ -

He sees a flash of black and white, and manages to look up to see Yasha entering the room.

Despite his mouth feeling as if it’s full of ash, he whispers, “Yash-“

“Molly. Sit.”

Molly’s mouth clamps shut. He sees Yasha hadn’t meant to sound so harsh, but she’s also clearly on edge, as if she has news she doesn’t know how to deliver.

Almost as if his body is relieved to have a command it can latch onto, he sinks onto the stool at the vanity. “Yash?” His voice trembles and he feels tears threatening to fall. He knows why she’s here. There can only be one reason why someone _other_ than Caleb is here and oh gods this can’t be happening-

Yasha steps forward and kneels down before him, taking his hands in hers. He’s shaking so much now he knows that she can feel it. Her face is blurred by unshed tears and he can’t remember the last time he took a full, deep breath.

“Caleb is fine-“

A sob of relief escapes him as he sags into himself.

“But-“

He stiffens, eyes shooting up to meet her gaze.

“He was in a wreck. Someone hit him. He is going to be okay but they-“

_Dizziness. Drunkenness. Laughter bubbling in his chest before it’s forced out with a harsh thud. Pain, so much pain. The sound of metal against metal, scraping and crunched in on itself. The smell of burning rubber. The sharp_ pop! _of an airbag._

_The glittering, shimmering burst of glass. The warm, wet trickle of blood. The sound of sirens. Lights: red and blue and the indescribable pain of being pulled and carried._

_Darkness. Confusion. Loss. Emptiness._

“Molly!”

Molly starts and looks at Yasha, almost as if for the first time. “W-what?”

Yasha sighs and squeezes Molly’s hand. “Are you with me?”

Molly hesitates, then nods slowly.

Yasha sighs again, then repeats herself. “Caleb was on his way here. Someone ran a red light and hit him. He is okay. He’s in the ER now. He had the hospital call me to come get you; he didn’t want you to be alone-“

Molly stands up, his body on autopilot as he looks around for his jacket. “We have to go.”

“Molly-“

He grabs the jacket and tugs it on, trying to shove past her, a feral need to _move_ , to get to Caleb _now._ “No! We have to go!”

“Molly-“

“My _husband_ is hurt because of _me_ \- we _have_ to-“

A surprisingly hard smack reels Molly and he stumbles back before large hands catch his shoulders.

“I’m sorry,” she says, and he can see that she is shocked by her own actions. But he doesn’t mind. He feels like his brain has been rebooted; he doesn’t feel hysterical and manic. Just worried. Just afraid.

“I’m sorry,” she repeats, softer and full of remorse, “But we cannot go if you are going to be hysterical. That won’t help him.”

Slowly, Molly nods, takes a breath that is shallow and painful, and not enough, but it still manages to calm him a little. “No, you’re right dear. I know. I’m okay. Can we go?”

“Yes. Let’s go.”

Yasha studies him for a moment, then grabs his hand and leads him out of the Pillow Trove. As they drive, Yasha grips the steering wheel with one hand and holds Molly’s hand with the other. She fills him in on the details, which admittedly aren’t much. But he’s alive, and that’s all that Molly cares about at the moment. His husband is alive, and he’s going to see him in a few minutes. He’ll see him, touch him, kiss him, tell him over and over how much he loves him. Cherish that he gets to see him again.

The drive takes forever, and every moment that passes is a moment too long, and Molly feels himself growing restless, feels himself fidgeting, squirming uncomfortably, the weight of the seatbelt against his chest stifling and heavy. His hand slips from Yasha’s to look at the Pyxis tattoo, the symbol of his marriage, and he rubs his finger over the design absently. He lets his eyes slip closed to think of pleasant things- of Frumpkin and Caleb and of constellations and 3 a.m. kisses. But all he can see is the horrific flash of Caleb covered in broken glass and cuts and blood.

_Where am I? What happened? Why does everything hurt? Why is it so dark?_

_Who am I?_

They arrive and Molly takes a deep breath before rushing toward the entrance. He hates hospitals; has ever since he walked out of one for the last time several years ago, but he knows he’d walk through the nine hells itself if it meant Caleb was on the other side.

They reach the front desk at the ER and Molly clears his throat. “I’m here to see Caleb Widogast.”

The halfling glances up, then types something into her computer. The few moments it takes her to pull up the information seems to drag on forever. Molly wants to snarl at her to hurry up, to match his sense of urgency, but he holds his tongue. Rudeness won’t get him in faster, but he’s at the end of his rope. He _needs_ to see Caleb. He needs to see him _now_ and if he doesn’t find his husband soon he’s going to unleash hell on-

“He was just placed in a room. Number 260.”

Without a word Molly rushes off. He struggles to get his bearings in his frantic need to reach Caleb, but thankfully Yasha silently guides him with a hand on his back. Finally they find the room and Yasha tugs on Molly’s shirt before he can rush in. “Calm,” She whispers. “He needs you to be calm.”

Molly swallows and nods then, rather than flinging the door open and running inside, gently pushes it open and takes a faltering step.

It’s a sight he wishes he could forget, but he knows the image will be forever burned into his mind: A battered Caleb lying in a hospital bed, attached to an IV. His face is bruised but nothing that, upon a brief glance, suggests any lasting scarring. He looks so small in that bed, surrounded by beeping machines and stark white walls. He’s as pale as those walls, save for the colorful bruises and cuts that gleam against his skin.

At Caleb’s bedside sits Nott, who is holding a book and reading softly to him. At the sound of the door opening she stops and looks up. “Ah, good,” she sighs. “He was asking about you a second ago.”

Molly nods, but doesn’t respond. He doesn’t even register Nott’s words, really, too focused on the fact that Caleb is there. He’s alive; Molly can see the soft rise and fall of his chest underneath the blanket and hospital gown- and the relief that he’s here and his husband is within reach causes Molly to let out a soft burst of laughter, tears welling in his eyes despite himself.

Nott stands and gestures toward the chair. “Here. He’s been in and out. The meds they gave him are really strong.”

Molly nods absently and takes a seat. Gingerly, he reaches out and takes Caleb’s left hand. It’s warm, and he lets out a soft whimper at the reassuring pulse he feels. He tips forward, pressing his forehead against their joined hands, clinging to Caleb’s like it’s a lifeline. Tears flood his eyes and he takes a breath- the first true one he’s managed since before he walked on stage two hours prior.

“Do we know the extent of his injuries?” Molly murmurs, not lifting his head from where he’s holding Caleb.

“His right collarbone is broken and he also broke a couple ribs,” Nott explains softly. “The airbag broke his nose and glass cut him up all over. He also has a concussion. It’s a lot, but otherwise he’ll be fine.”

“He’ll be fine,” Molly repeats, shifting to press his lips to Caleb’s ring finger, just over the Pyxis. His hand scratched up, small little cuts all over that won’t scar, thankfully. Molly tenderly presses a feather-soft kiss to each one he can see.

“Mmm-olly?”

Molly’s head jerks up and he sees beautiful blue eyes staring dazedly at him.

“Hey!” Molly gasps, voice tight as he tries to keep the tears at bay. He scoots the chair closer and reaches up to brush his fingers against Caleb’s cheek. Much like Frumpkin chases after pets, Caleb nuzzles against the warmth of Molly’s hand.

“We’ll give you some privacy,” Nott whispers as she pats Molly’s back. “And call the others and let them know what’s up.” She looks at Yasha who nods and they slip out of the room.

“H..ey…”

“Hey, handsome,” Molly whispers, a tearful smile spreading over his face. “It’s so good to see you, darling boy. How do you feel?”

“I w- was com...ing,” Caleb murmurs, his words slurred, slowed from the exhaustion and pain and medication. He blinks hard, trying hard to focus on Molly’s face. “So-some _arschloch_ -“

“Shhhhh,” Molly whispers, rubbing his fingers over Caleb’s chapped lips. “It’s okay. It’s okay.”

“ _Nein,”_ Caleb shakes his head weakly. It’s more a loopy movement in which he seems unable to control his head, but his point gets across. “I wanted to be there. I… haven’t seen… you perform in…” he nods off for a moment before his eyes snap open. “I don’t..know.”

“It’s okay, love,” Molly whispers, and he can feel the tears sliding down his cheeks. “I’ll sit here and sing for you if you want. I’ll do a whole damn performance for you. Whatever you want. I’m just glad you-“ he breaks off, voice cracking as he tries to choke back a sob, “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“Both of you?”

Molly laughs softly in spite of himself. “Yeah. Yeah, both of us.”

Caleb’s eyes drift shut. “I do not think I could… handle... two of you,” he murmurs.

“You can handle anything,” Molly encourages gently. He feels Caleb squeeze his hand lightly in reply.

“M’sorry…Mol-mauk...”

“Shh,” Molly coos, gently running his fingers through Caleb’s hair. He knows he shouldn’t crowd, but he needs to touch him, needs to feel him alive and warm and soft beneath his fingers. Molly watches for any sign of discomfort so he can stop if he needs to, but Caleb seems to melt under his touch. It may be the meds, but it hardly matters. “None of that, now. It was an accident. You’re okay. That’s what matters. I’m going to get you out of here and spoil the hell out of you, okay? Anything you want for the foreseeable future? You got it. Just say the word, my dear, and it’s yours.”

Caleb mutters something unintelligible and Molly has to gently squeeze his hand to get his attention. “Say that again, sweetheart?”

“Stay… with me?” Caleb repeats. “Last time I was… ‘ere…” He weakly wiggles his left arm a bit, and Molly doesn’t have to look to know what Caleb means.

“Of course,” Molly promises. “As if I would be anywhere else. I’m right here, my-“

The door opens and an elven woman enters, wearing black scrubs and holding a chart in her hands. “Good evening, Mr. Widogast. I’m here to do a quick check up on you.” She glances up and sees Molly sitting with him. “Good evening,” she address him. “Shall I assume you are-“

“Molly. Caleb’s spouse.”

The doctor smiles softly. “Of course. I am Doctor Liev’Tel. Mr. Widogast mentioned you a few times as we were getting him settled. It is good you are here. Have you been briefed on his injuries?”

“Our friend told me,” Molly says, turning to face the woman but keeping his hands clasped with Caleb’s. “But maybe just go over it with me again? To make sure I know what we’re dealing with.”

Liev’tel nods and gives Molly a brief rundown of Caleb’s injuries. “He should be able to go home in two or three days. We want to ensure that everything is healing properly before we release him. He will have to have a check up to see if he will require surgery, though I do not think it likely. More immediately however, we can make accommodations for you, if you wish. Will you be staying the night?”

Molly’s hand grips Caleb’s tighter. “Just try and stop me.” He flashes her a charming grin, but there’s heat to it that dares her to try and separate them.

She is unfazed by the look and nods. “I’ll arrange for a more comfortable chair to be brought in. And our cafe is closed but if you would like something to eat, I can make some arrangements. It’s no bother.”

Molly shakes his head. He’s not hungry. He knows he’ll regret that in a few hours but he’ll worry about his stomach then. “No thanks. I just want to be with Caleb.”

“Of course,” Liev’tel says as she moves closer to Caleb, checking some machines and gently speaking to Caleb, asking him questions about his pain level, dizziness, and other factors. He answers as best he can, very much out of it, but that doesn’t seem to worry the doctor. When she finishes she bids them a good night. “I am here all evening; don’t hesitate to yell for me if you need anything.”

“Thank you.”

With another nod, she leaves and Molly and Caleb are alone again. Caleb shifts uncomfortably. “Come ‘ere?”

Molly hesitates. “I’m not sure-“

“Please?”

Even when glazed over, bloodshot, and unfocused, Caleb’s eyes are the most beautiful things Molly has ever seen. He’s powerless to resist the small, pleading tone of his husband and so Molly reluctantly lets go of Caleb to tug off his shoes and jacket, untucking his dress shirt and removing the suspenders before circling around the bed crawling in. It’s a tight fit, and they have to carefully rearrange some wires and cables so they don’t get pulled out or tangled, but eventually Molly is holding Caleb as best he can. With his arm in a sling it’s difficult, but they make it work; both need the contact as much as the other, and so swallow any discomfort they might feel.

Having Caleb in his arms finally frees Molly of the tension his body has held for the past couple hours and with a sob Molly feels the tears release in full force. He tries to keep it quiet to not bother Caleb, but after a couple involuntary trembles, Caleb takes notice.

He can’t really turn to look at Molly, but then he doesn’t need to. “Don’t cry, _mein stern_ ,” Caleb whispers softly as he squeezes Molly’s hand. “I am okay.”

“I know,” Molly whispers, “I’m relieved, is all.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t have them call you,” Caleb murmurs. “When they asked who to call… I could hardly... um... think. But I knew Yasha would care for you... I didn’t... want you to... worry.”

“I was already worried when I didn’t see you,” Molly whispers. “But it doesn’t matter. You’re okay and you probably did the right thing. If Yasha hadn’t been there to calm me down I’m sure I’d have been absolutely hysterical. But I’m here now and we’re fine. It’s fine. I promise you, it’s-“

_Body full of pain. Mind full of questions. I don’t know- I. Don’t. Know. Doctors picking and prodding and questions I can’t answer. Who are these people? Why can’t I remember? They keep asking if I’m okay and I say I am but I’m not-_

Molly sniffles and wipes his eyes quickly. “We’re okay,” he says, demanding the words be true.

“We are okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Molly?” Caleb murmurs, and Mollymauk can tell Caleb is falling asleep. He doesn’t want to bother him, to force him to consciousness once more, but he needs to hear what Caleb has to say. He knows he was close to never hearing his voice again.

“Yes, dear?”

Caleb stirs. _“Ich lieb dich, mein stern.”_

“Ick leeb dick,” Molly repeats with a soft laugh. “More than anything.”

Caleb smiles softly at that, and drifts off to sleep. Nott and Yasha come in a few minutes later, and Nott quietly tells Molly that Jester and the others have been informed, but were told to wait until the morning to come. Molly thanks Nott for that, and belatedly realizes he can hear his phone buzzing in his jacket pocket. It’s probably Jester, but he’ll answer her later. He’s not letting go of Caleb.

A nurse enters with a reclining chair and bids them goodnight. Yasha takes Molly’s key to go get the two of them some clothing and necessities for their stay. Nott curls up on the chair and offers him a small smile.

“I’m glad he has you,” she murmurs as she covers herself with an extra hospital blanket. “It’ll make waking up tomorrow much easier.”

“I’m glad he has _you,_ ” Molly whispers.

Nott nods, reaches out to take Caleb’s hand in hers, and slowly she and Molly fall into a restless sleep.

 

***

 

_Beep… beep… beep…_

It’s a noise Caleb never wanted to wake up hearing again. In an instant he knows exactly where he is, knows the sting of an IV needle in his hand, the feeling of the itchy hospital gown, the hard incline of the hospital bed. He knows it all too well, even before opening his eyes.

But he can’t remember the why.

_I didn’t. I couldn’t,_ he thinks with a momentary panic. _No. Oh gods, no…_

He opens his eyes, and a strange sense of deja vu overtakes him. Stark white hospital room, the only colors those of this friends seated in varying chairs and yoga mats (how does Beau _always_ have a yoga mat with her?).

_No, things were so good! I was happy, wasn’t I? I couldn’t have- I- why-?_

He feels a sharp pain in his chest, and another stab of pain in his shoulder. He tries to turn, but is obstructed by a warm arm draped over him.

He turns as best he can, and sees Molly stir. His eyes open blearily, blinking once before a sharp shock of recognition flares and Molly sits up.

“Hey sweetheart. You okay?” He whispers softly, seeming to notice the group of friends who have gathered. It had been a restless night, so there’s no telling what time it is. He glances around, sees everyone is asleep, and he’s grateful that he has a moment with Caleb before the others rouse.

“Um...no?” Caleb says quietly, quizzically, on the verge of panic. “I don’t… _why_ am I here?”

Molly frowns. “You don’t remember?”

Weakly, Caleb shakes his head. He tries to sit up and Molly helps him, adjusting the angle of the bed to better accommodate Caleb’s desire to be more upright. “Here,” Molly whispers, offering Caleb the large plastic cup of water the hospital had supplied. “Drink a bit.”

Caleb obeys though he doesn’t really want to. After he drinks he glances down to his arms. There are some scrapes but they aren’t the same kind as the other marks that cover his skin. He thinks back to the night before and remembers driving, remembers bright lights and the sting of incomprehensible pain…

“What happened?”

Molly sits on the edge of the bed and takes Caleb’s hand. “You were on your way to see me,” Molly says, guilt slipping through the cracks of his voice. “And some idiot ran a red light. T-boned you. You have a concussion, broken collarbone and ribs, broken nose and a very colorful bruise around your eye.”

A breath of relief leaves Caleb, painful though it is. “S-So I didn’t…”

“Didn’t what?” Molly tilts his head curiously. After a moment, he seems to realize what Caleb is implying and his eyes bulge. “Oh, no!” He whispers intently, a hand flying up to cup Caleb’s cheek. “Oh, dear heart, no, no, no!  You’re okay! It’s okay! It was a car wreck. You didn’t do anything. Shhh, now.”

Relief fills Caleb and though it pains him, he leans against Molly, a few tears slipping down his cheeks. “The last time I was here… it’s so fuzzy…”

“Shh, darling boy, I know. I know,” Molly holds him as tightly as he feels he can, given Caleb’s injury, and lightly rocks back and forth. “You’re on a lot of pain meds. Of course it’s fuzzy. No, darling, you’re okay. We’re okay. It was a wreck. You didn’t do anything, I promise.”

Caleb takes a pained, shaking breath. “Okay.”

Molly presses a kiss to Caleb’s temple, careful of the scratches and bruising there. “Do you want out of here? I will go raise hell if you want to go home now. If you aren’t comfortable here, if this place is too upsetting, I will-“ he looks around for a moment, “I’ll grab Beau and we will flip our collective shit until you’re discharged-“

“ _Nein_ ,” Caleb says, interrupting Molly. “It is okay. They will help me. I just… things were unclear, but you say that is the medicine they are giving me. I trust you. I just… it’s so similar to last time. I just worried, is all.”

“Okay,” Molly whispers, pressing another kiss to Caleb’s forehead. “No raising hell, then.” One more kiss for good measure. “Are you hungry? In pain? Do you need anyth-“

He’s interrupted by a soft kiss to his lips. Molly gasps at the sudden interruption and Caleb swallows the sound with a content yet pained smirk. “Just you,” Caleb breathes. “Other than that, I am okay, I think.”

“You’re okay,” Molly says after a few moments of contemplative silence. “You’re okay.”

After a bit Beau wakes up. She looks up at Caleb and he can see behind her stone-faced expression that there is intense worry in her eyes. She stands up, stepping carefully over Jester who is curled up next to Nott. Fjord is seated on the window seal, headphones in as he dozes with his head pressed against the glass. He wakes with a snort after Beau smacks his leg and turns to see Caleb awake. He stands too, pocketing his phone and moves to hover behind Molly.

“Hey, man,” Beau says softly, rough voice tinged with emotion.

“Hallo,” Caleb replies softly, catching her hand in his. He turns to acknowledge Fjord. “Hey.”

“‘Sup, Widogast. How you feeling?”

Caleb shifts slightly. Molly moves off the bed to allow him to adjust, which in turn allows Molly to stretch his cramped muscles as well. Caleb winces and sags against the pillows. “Like I have been struck by a car,” he responds dryly.

Beau fails to stifle her laugh, and though Molly glares, he’s glad Caleb is up to making jokes. Fjord seems unfazed.

“Yeah, well next time maybe don’t get hit by a car, genius.”

“I can safely say I don’t recommend it,” Caleb remarks. “Everything hurts like a bitch.”

“Broken ribs’ll do that,” Beau remarks tapping her own with her fist. “Try not to laugh for a while.”

“Or breathe, it seems,” Caleb wheezes, shifting uncomfortably. “Fucking-“

“You’re awake!”

Caleb looks up to see Jester leaning over the foot of his bed. He can see dried tear streaks down her face and his chest hurts for an entirely different reason.

“Are you okay?” Jester asks softly, worry shining through her amethyst eyes. “Are you hungry? Do you need anything? I can go get you whatever you want.”

Caleb squeezes Beau’s hand, then releases it to reach out toward Jester. “I need a pretty blue tiefling to keep me company for a bit.”

Jester beams at that, and scoots between Beau and the bed to settle next to his head. Her hands rest on his shoulders and she leans over to press a kiss to his forehead. “I prayed to the Traveler to help you feel better,” she whispers.

Caleb rests his hand in hers. “I think he’s helping.”

Beaming, Jester kisses Caleb’s forehead again, and soon the group begins to chat idly. Nott wakes up eventually and moves to sit on the bed at Caleb’s feet. Molly pulls up the chair Nott has slept in and he and Beau perch on it to stay close by while Fjord resumes his spot at the window sill. Eventually Jester moves and digs a large ziploc bag out of her huge, seemingly bottomless purse.

“Caduceus couldn’t come this morning but he’s coming tonight. He had me bring you this, though. It’s your favorite blend. And he let me borrow a cup and a strainer and some honey so you’re all set if you want some.”

Smiling, Caleb nods. “Tea sounds lovely. Thank you.”

“I’ll go get water,” Jester says, motioning at Nott. “Come on, come help me!”

“Okay!”

The two link arms and wander off together. A few more minutes pass and Yasha arrives, a duffle bag hanging from her shoulder. “I fed Frumpkin,” she says softly in greeting as she lets the bag slip softly to the ground in the corner of the room. “I don’t know if I did it right, but he has food.”

“Thank you,” Caleb says before turning to Beau and Fjord. “I am sorry you have to go through this again.” Fjord shakes his head.

“Hey man, we’re here for you, no matter what. We’re mighty glad you’re okay.”

“Ditto,” Beau remarks stiffly. Despite her own growth from therapy, she still struggles with letting her emotions show, but Caleb feels the sincerity in her comment as clearly as if she’d said _I love you_.

“I am mighty glad to be okay, too.”

A minute or two later, Jester and Nott enter with a hot cup of tea. Jester places it on the little bedside tray and then carefully rolls it toward Caleb. ”I didn’t make it too sweet, I promise.”

“Thank you, Jester,” Caleb breathes, taking a sip and sighing in contentment as the warmth soothes his sore throat. “That is very good.”

They group chats some more, Caleb choosing to listen rather than interact. It’s not unusual for him, but now he has the excuse of pain and medicine making him a little quieter than normal. He shifts, struggling to get comfortable before letting out a pained huff. “This is going to be unbearable,” he murmurs to Molly, who is all but glued to his side.

Jester perks up. “Yeah but just think; Molly gets to be your nurse and take care of you,” she pauses for an expressive eyebrow wiggle, then gasps. “Oh! Molly you should get a sexy nurse costume and-“

Nott elbows her as a nurse enters, who struggles to stifle her grin before checking in on Caleb. They give him some more pain medicine and he instantly feels the drowsiness kick in. Once the nurse leaves, the lewd conversation picks back up.

“You should totally do it Molly!” Jester laughs. “You can be all, ‘Hallo Caleb. I’m your sexy nurse and I’m going to use my sexual healing powers to make you as good as new!’” She shimmies in her spot, wiggling her brow some more. Molly laughs.

“What do you think, dear?”

Half-asleep, Caleb murmurs, “That is a mighty nein from me.” Then, Caleb is out.

 

***

 

When he wakes up again, Molly is the only one there. He’s asleep, curled up in the large armchair, phone playing soft music that Caleb can only _just_ hear. He shifts, groaning as he does, and almost as if by instinct Molly awakens.

“Hey,” he drawls, yawning and stretching his back, groaning as he pops it with a quick turn in the chair. “How you feeling?”

“Awful,” Caleb admits softly, “But more awake than I’ve felt in a bit.”

“That’s good, I suppose,” Molly says, choosing to stand. He’s wearing a pair of colorful pajama pants and a grey shirt with the Lavish Chateau logo on the front. His hair is disheveled and he still has the remnants of the previous night's makeup on. Caleb notes that, other than being as beautiful as he always is, Molly looks absolutely exhausted.

“You can go home, Molly,” Caleb says softly. “Take a shower; get some sleep.”

Molly turns sharply and glares at him. “Yeah, that’s a mighty _nein_ from me.”

Caleb blinks. “ _Was?”_

“You said it earlier,” Molly remarks as he moves around to get the feeling back in his feet. “Jester nearly cried from laughing so hard.”

“I’ll take your word for it.”

Molly hums, fiddles with the edge of the bed frame, then glances up at Caleb. “Anyway. I’m not going home. Not without you.”

Caleb sighs. “Molly-“

“No.”

“ _Mein stern,_ ” Caleb sighs again, slightly exasperated at Molly’s stubbornness, “You have to work; and you’re not going to get any rest here-“

“Work is taken care of, and I’m not going to get any sleep knowing you’re stuck in this awful place,” Molly says forcefully. “Nott is taking care of Frumpkin. I’m taking care of you. I will leave when you do.”

Caleb sighs. “I’m not going to argue,” he murmurs, turning his head to rest weakly against the pillow. “I just want you to be okay.”

Rounding the bed, Molly moves to kneel beside Caleb. “I’ll be okay as long as I have you in my sight,” Molly whispers. “I’m not saying this to make you feel bad, because it wasn’t your fault, but I don’t handle wrecks well. I’m sure you can guess why.”

Caleb nods. “Ja. I know.”

Molly continues. “I also will admit to not being too terribly fond of hospitals. Not after how long I had to stay in one. But I also know _you_ don’t like hospitals either, not if this morning’s reaction was any indication.”

“I was just confused-“

“Sure. But I’m not leaving you alone and having you wake up again without anyone here to make sure you’re not freaking out. You are here and that means _I am here_ because…” Molly breaks off and takes a breath. He studies Caleb for a moment, lightly brushing some of his hair out of his face.

“I was honestly convinced I’d lost you,” Molly confesses with a whisper. “And knowing that it could’ve happened; that I was so close to potentially losing my husban-“ he breaks off again and chokes back a sob. “You’re just gonna have to deal with me being a little clingy for a bit. Sorry.”

He feels a hand gently brush his cheek in turn, wiping away the tears he hadn’t been able to hold back any longer.

“I am glad you like me enough to want to be clingy.”

Molly laughs despite himself. “Darling boy, in case you haven’t noticed by now, I far more than like you.”

“You did like me enough to marry me,” Caleb remarks softly.

“That’s right,” Molly grins. “I did. And I also like you enough to sit in a horrible hospital room and help nurse you back to health. Though unfortunately there won’t be any sexy nurse outfits. At least not until you’re up for actually putting it to good use.”

Molly winks and takes pleasure in seeing Caleb blush.

“That might be a while,” Caleb remarks with a pained laugh. “I don’t know if I’ll be up for much of anything for a while.”

Molly smiles and brushes his lips against Caleb’s cheek. “That’s okay. Thankfully we have plenty of time. Let’s just focus on getting you home, and getting you better. Then we’ll worry about everything else.”

Caleb hums in agreement and Molly moves to sit in the chair again, scrolling through his phone while Caleb dozes. After a while he shifts and murmurs. “Molly?”

Molly looks up. “Hmm?”

“Will you sing for me?”

The tiefling smiles softly and nods. Standing, he slips onto the bed with Caleb, adjusting so Caleb is reclined against in as comfortably as possible, and once Caleb is settled, Molly strokes his fingers up and down Caleb’s good arm and softly sings to his husband, cherishing every breath, every sigh, every little detail that reminds him that they’re alive, that they’re together, and that they’re going to be okay.


	2. Midnight Waltz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly tries to dance; Caleb plans a surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So one of my numerous jobs is doing freelance choreography. Specifically for quincenera’s. I’m working on one right now and it’s a waltz and I LOVE it and I just could not stop thinking about Caleb knowing how to waltz and just... well. Here we are. 
> 
> I’ve been holding onto this because I was going to post it as a “here’s something sweet to help swallow all the angsts fallout from last night’s episode” but things were good, so instead it’s a “yay let’s celebrate with MORE FLUFF.” 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy. This is disgustingly sweet. I need to go write some awful angst to cleanse my palate.

**Midnight** **Waltz**

 

 

Caleb Widogast is used to entering his apartment and immediately witnessing the most… interesting things. When he lived alone with Nott, there was scarcely a time when he would enter after a day of work and not see a strange pile of trinkets being sorted through or an alarming collection of knives sitting on the coffee table like some kind of threatening decor. After he made friends, it was nearly unsurprising to walk in and see that Beau had made herself at home on his couch, Frumpkin in her lap. Sometimes Fjord would be with her and they would instantly drag him out for dinner and companionship. Once, while working on his dissertation, he’d entered to see Caduceus had cleaned the whole apartment, which drove Nott crazy since he’d thrown out a few of her ‘treasures’. Frequently he came home to take out from Leaves with a carefully written note from said firbolg that contained polite instructions to actually eat an entire meal for once, and to call him because he had a question about one of the books Caleb had recommended to him.

Caleb still doesn’t know how any of these people manage to get into his apartment.

Once Molly joined the fray, Caleb often walked in to loud music blaring from a speaker, Molly and Nott singing loudly and dancing around as ridiculously as possible. Another time he walked in on them re-enacting a fight scene from period drama and sword fighting ( _where had Nott gotten swords?!_ ) all over the living room.

After moving out of Nott’s place into the apartment next door with his spouse, Caleb often walks in to see Molly and Jester up to some ridiculous task; sometimes Nott is with them; other times it’s Beau or Caduceus. Once he walked in on a cake-batter covered house, because Molly had accidently splattered Nott when he’d tossed the spoon in the sink, and war had broken out.

A few times Caleb has entered to see Molly dressed in something risqué and alluring and is instantly pulled to the bedroom for a few hours of ‘welcome home’ sex. Those occurrences are by far his favorite.

Several times since their marriage he’s entered to see Molly and Yasha sitting quietly together on the couch having what seems to be a Serious Conversation. Caleb often leaves them be and goes next door to Nott’s, and hangs out there until Molly texts him that: _yasha is staying for dinner bring nott over and lets have a picnic!_

So by this point, Caleb is used to seeing all manner of bizarre, quirky, ridiculous, and wonderful things upon opening the door to his home. It’s practically _expected._ So he isn’t sure why he’s surprised when one day, a few months into his marriage, he enters his apartment to see Molly holding his phone in one hand, the other hanging in the air, brow furrowed as he takes a step back with his right foot, then steps slowly to the side with his left, then closes with his right. He wobbles a little, then steps forward with his right foot, before getting twisted and steps awkwardly to the side, crossing his feet and stumbling.

“Shit!”

“Having trouble?” Caleb asks as he makes himself known. It’s quite obvious to him what Molly is doing, but as with most things regarding Caleb’s spouse and friends, it’s not so much the _what_ as it’s the _why_ that has him curious.

Molly looks up and blows a lock of hair out of his eyes, which are narrowed in a mix of annoyance and concentration and he huffs.

“This dance is stupid.”

“What dance?”

“The waltz.”

Caleb hangs his keys on the rack and moves his star magnet on the board to the ‘home’ slot. Kicking off his shoes, he studies Molly for a moment. “Why is it stupid?”

“Because-“ he gestures vaguely in front of him. “It’s just- fucking-“ Molly trails off, too irritated to try and find the right words and growls instead.

“Ah. I see.”

He moves over to where Molly is standing in the middle of the living room. The coffee table and couch have been shoved back to make room for Molly to practice; Frumpkin is sitting on the back of the couch observing the whole scene with utter indifference.

“What made you want to learn to waltz?” Caleb asks as he gently takes the phone from Molly to watch the tutorial. The title says it’s a _Simple Box Step Tutorial -Waltz for Beginners._

Molly shrugs. “I’m working on a new song for the ‘Trove, and it’s a waltz. I was looking up other people’s covers and a video of this waltz popped up. It was so pretty-“ Molly pauses for a moment, a wistful sparkle in his red eyes. “The lady’s dress was all flowy and when she spun around it just-“ he spins and softly throws out his arms out to mimic the spread of the skirt. “She was so pretty and elegant. And I dunno. Just kinda thought it might be fun to learn. But apparently I can’t manage the most basic step so…” he trails off with a shrug.

Caleb watches Molly’s face drop at the thought of not being able to waltz. Silently he presses play on the phone and watches the tutorial. “Here,” Caleb says softly. “Let’s try it together.”

He stands to Molly’s left and holds the phone out. “Okay, so, let’s see. It’s called a box step. That makes sense, ja? She’s making a square with her feet.”

“Oh. That does makes sense,” Molly says softly.

“Ja, see?” Caleb says as he slowly walks in the same pattern as the woman on the screen. “Back with the right. Then to the side with your left. And close. That’s the bottom of the box. Then she-“ Caleb cuts himself off and plays the video for a few seconds before pausing it again to mimics the steps. “-Steps with the left forward, side with the right. And close. You’ve made a box. Then you make the box again. Right back, left, right to close. Left forward, right, left to close. Here, let’s try again.”

Slowly, Caleb and Molly take a step back with their right feet, then a step to the left with their left and close. Then forward with their left, a step to the right, and close. Molly looks up and laughs. “I did it!”

“See?” Caleb says, handing him the phone. “You _can_ do it.”

“I’m going to keep practicing!” Molly says excitedly, getting back to position. “Want to join me?”

“I’ll let you master the waltz,” Caleb says, leaning over to kiss Molly’s cheek. “Maybe when you do you can show me what you’ve learned. For now, I will make dinner before you head to work.”

“Okay,” Molly says as Caleb spies a touch of disappointment in his countenance. Caleb feels bad for a moment, but shakes it off. He has a shocking, uncharacteristic, delightful idea forming in the back of his mind, and though he hates seeing Molly unhappy in any way, he knows the momentary disappointment will be well worth the result of what he has just imagined. He can’t _not_ act on it.

He makes dinner, then sees Molly off to work with a kiss. He’s bartending tonight, and until an hour ago Caleb had planned to work on some writing for his current article that he wants to get published. Instead he hops online and browses for an hour before making a purchase, then calls Caduceus.

_“Hey, Caleb. How are you?”_

“I am well, Caduceus. And you?”

“ _Just great. Just checking on the greenhouse before calling it a night.”_

“And how are the plants?”

_“Oh, they’re great. I rearranged some of the rows yesterday and they seem to really like the new set up. They’re growing beautifully.”_

“That is _gut_ ,” Caleb responds. “Happy leaves make the best tea.”

Caduceus chuckles at that. “ _You know, that’s true. I’m sure they’d agree.”_

“Well, they’re in your hands. I’m sure that makes them happy too. Tell them I said _hallo_.”

_“You’re too kind, Mr. Caleb. I’ll be sure to tell them.”_

Caleb smiles. Caduceus has always had strange quirks, but they’ve always endeared the firbolg to Caleb. “You might ask them for a favor for me, as well,” Caleb asks. “Assuming you don’t mind either.”

“ _Of course. How can we help?”_

“Well,” Caleb says thoughtfully, l have this idea-“

 

***

 

It takes a week to put his plan into action. He has the package delivered to Nott, who makes sure it’s stored safely away. He recruits her and Jester into his plan, swearing them to secrecy, and they make preparations.

Throughout the week Caleb spots Molly absently practicing the box step as he practices the song he’s adding to his set at the Pillow Trove. It’s adorable, seeing him pause in the middle of his song to growl down at his feet and stomp out the simple box step before starting the music over and trying to sing and waltz at the same time. Caleb desperately wants to sweep him up in his arms and guide him around the room but he restrains himself. That’s what the _plan_ is for.

Caleb doesn’t mention waltzing again, and thankfully neither does Molly. Finally Saturday rolls around and while Molly bartends, Caleb, Nott, Jester, and Caduceus work in the greenhouse. It’s not the most ideal place, but it’s private, which Caleb desperately wants, and it smells lovely, of fresh tea leaves. Not to mention they have a clear view of the sky above them. It’s perfect.

They rearrange the rows of tea leaves- Caduceus had had the brilliant idea to place all his pallet gardens on rolling carts so he could rearrange them and move large sections of greenery without disturbing them. The innovation comes in handy this day as they wheel the carts of tea leaves around to make a large open space in the middle of the greenhouse, once Caduceus explains to the plants why they’re being moved again.

“Why do you talk to the plants Caducues?” Jester asks as they push one cart a few feet back.

Caduceus shrugs. “All living things communicate. All living things enjoy companionship. I just want to make sure they have that.”

“And studies have shown that talking to plants encourages growth,” Caleb says simply. Caduceus grins.

“That’s really great.”

Once everything is set, the group begin hanging fairy lights all over the place until the whole greenhouse is strung up. Caleb then tests the connection between his phone and Jester’s wireless speaker, ensuring that the sound is perfect.

Once everything is set up and Jester and Nott have stopped gushing over the idea and begging Caleb to let them hide so they can film it- which he refuses to allow- Caleb thanks his friends with a tight hug- something he’s not used to giving, but finds he rather enjoys- and heads to the Pillow Trove for a drink.

He takes a seat at the edge of the bar facing away from the stage and waits. It’s a relatively busy night, and Molly hasn’t noticed him yet. The other bartender who is working spots Caleb, recognizing him with a quick nod, then slides over to ask if he wants him to grab Molly.

“I can wait until you’ve slowed down,” Caleb says. “But I will take a club soda.”

“You got it.”

The half-orc grabs Caleb’s drink and slides it over to him before going back to chatting up a Dragonborn woman who seems half-drunk and _very_ interested in everything the half-orc says. After about fifteen minutes the bar slows down a bit and Molly throws a glance Caleb’s way before doing a double take. Smirking devilishly, he saunters over to the edge of the bar and leans across it, tail swaying happily behind him.

“Well, hello there. What’s a handsome man like you doing in a place like this?”

Caleb smirks slightly. “I was in the area. Thought I might stop by and see if any attractive barkeeps might be interested in coming home with me tonight.”

“Hmm,” Molly taps his chin thoughtfully. “Well, unfortunately I am already married to a rather handsome astronomer, but I can see if Dozzak is free.”

Molly pretends to step away from the bar, but Caleb catches his hand in his. “I’m afraid I’m only interested in lavender tieflings,” he whispers, “But I appreciate the thought.”

Molly smiles, then drops the act. “Everything good?”

“Oh, ja. Just had to get out for a bit- got restless trying to write, so I thought I’d come see _mein stern_ and see if inspiration strikes.”

“Is it working?”

Caleb leans forward, as if he were about to share a secret. Molly moves closer, shivering as Caleb’s breath tickles his skin as he whispers. “I am definitely inspired for something. But it isn’t writing.”

Molly pouts and leans back. “It’s very cruel of you to come to my place of work and say things like that when you know I can’t do anything about it.”

“I suppose you’ll just have to go home to your astronomer when your shift is over.”

Molly smirks. “Two hours and counting. Then I’m all his.”

“Molly!”

Molly is pulled out of the moment and glances over his shoulder to Dozzak. “Yes, dear?”

“Quit flirting with your husband and come help me!”  

Rolling his eyes, Molly turns back to Caleb. “See you in a bit.”

“See you.”

Caleb finishes his drink and lays down more than enough to cover the cost and a large tip, then heads home.

When he arrives he gives Frumpkin a late night snack then reclines on the couch. Molly will be home soon, no doubt ready to pounce on him for disturbing him at work. Caleb can hardly wait; but more importantly, he can’t wait for tomorrow night.

 

***

 

The next morning Caleb wakes up, warm and tired in the best way. It's a Sunday, Caleb’s favorite day of the week. He and Molly have nothing planned, no obligations except to each other, and with a contented yawn, Caleb slips out of bed to feed a whiny Frumpkin before quickly returning to bed to curl up against Mollymauk, his chest pressed to the tiefling’s back. He feels Molly make a soft, sleepy sound and squeezes him tighter before drifting off once more.

Eventually they wake up, and laze about in bed for a while before finally Molly drags him out of the room for breakfast. They enjoy some toast and fresh tea from Caduceus’ shop, then relax on the couch. Caleb reads the newspaper while Molly watches a video on his phone. It’s a perfect day, with no plans, no expectations.

Or, so Molly thinks.

They spend the day doing a whole lot of nothing. Molly takes an mid afternoon nap while curled up with Frumpkin and Caleb uses the time to write, though he’s so nervous and excited he hardly manages more than a couple paragraphs. Finally he gives up and texts Nott to ensure everything is ready.

After Molly wakes up they watch a movie, Caleb cuddled with Molly and trying desperately not to fidget with nerves. He settles for tracing his fingers up and down Molly’s arm, and Molly seems perfectly content to let him do so. As the movie plays, Caleb goes through his plan over and over. He hardly focuses on what’s happening on screen, too wrapped up in his own head to appreciate the tale being told in front of him.

Finally the movie ends and Caleb decides it’s time to put his plan into action. He texts Nott while Molly is distracted, then stands and stretches. “You hungry?”

Molly tilts his head as he thinks. “A little, yeah.”

“How about I run out and grab some dinner for us?”

“I’ll come with you,” Molly offers, but Caleb puts out a hand to stop him. “No, no. That’s all right. You wait here.”

He kisses Molly quickly, and before the tiefling can really protest, Caleb has slipped on his sneakers, shouted that he’ll be back in a bit, and is gone. Molly blinks, confused and a little hurt. First Caleb wouldn’t dance with him earlier this week, now he’s running off on his own. Molly doesn’t think Caleb is doing anything intentionally cruel- he’d come to see him at work last night, and had been very affectionate today- but a small sense of doubt slithers into the back of Molly’s head anyway, making itself at home and whispering suggestions that maybe things aren’t _quite_ as good as he’d imagined.

_No. Caleb loves me. He doesn’t regret this. He’s just being weird. It’s fine… right?_

Slowly, he moves toward the door, stopping at the board to move Caleb’s magnet over to the ‘ _errands_ ’ slot. He feels his heart sink a little more and decides maybe he can ask Caleb about the strange behavior when he returns. He knows he’s probably making something out of nothing, but the insecurity feels like manacles around his heart, crushing him as he tries not to let himself think about what might be wrong. He knows Caleb needs space sometimes, but if that’s all this is, he wishes Caleb would just _tell_ him he needs it rather than pushing him away like that.

Moving to the couch, Molly slumps onto the cushions, prepared to sulk until his husband returns. He grabs his phone, thinking of calling Yasha to hopefully have her talk some sense into him when he sees Caleb has sent him a text.

 **Husband, Ph.D❤️:** _Be a dear and open the door. You have a present waiting for you._

Confused, Molly looks up as someone knocks on the front door. Quickly, he gets up and rushes over to the door, throwing it open just in time to see the blue tip of Jester’s tail disappear as Nott’s door closes and locks with a _click._ Glancing down, Molly sees a package, with an envelope on top that says “ _Open me first!”_

Bending down, Molly picks up the package and moves inside, kicking the door shut with his foot. Sitting down, he tears open the envelope, instantly recognizing Caleb’s scratchy, neat script.

_Mein stern,_

_It recently occurred to me that in the history of our relationship, you have gone above and beyond what I ever could have imagined and given me larger-than-life gestures of love. You chased me from Nicodranis, you got me a star and asked me to marry you. You threw a surprise anniversary party and managed to sneak all our friends down to the Lavish Chateau, and I was none the wiser._

_You have made it no secret that you love me, often recruiting our friends to help you show me the depth of your affections._

_It is my turn to do something for you._

_Not because I feel I have to, but because I_ _want_ _to give you a taste of just how lovely it feels to be on the receiving end of (what I hope is) an over the top declaration of love._

_I am not good at this sort of thing, but I am slowly learning from you, so I hope this will suffice. A taxi is going to arrive in about 10 minutes from now to pick you up and bring you to Leaves. Bring the package- but don’t open it yet!_

_And while you wait, I want you to remember one very important thing: I will love you for as long as our star shines in the sky._

_Your husband,_

_Caleb_

_P.S. Don’t bother asking Nott, Jester, or Caduceus. I have made them swear not to give you a single clue._

_P.P.S. Seriously. Don’t forget the package_

Confused and excited, Molly runs to his room to grab his cardigan and shoes. He slips them on then moves his peacock magnet to the _out_ slot. Finally he grabs his bag, keys, and the package and steps outside. After he locks the door he walks up to the sidewalk to wait. After a few minutes a taxi pulls up and stops right in front of him. The window rolls down and a dwarven man looks at him. “Mollymauk Tealeaf?”

“The one and only.”

“Alright. Hop in.”

Heart tripping over itself, Molly gets in.

He relays the address, scribbled on the bottom of the letter- bless Caleb for remembering everything- and he begins the impossibly long ride to Leaves.

His legs bounce and his fingers drum on the outside of the box impatiently, and he feels as anxious and restless as he had the first time he rode in a taxi in Zadash- on his way to tell Caleb he loved him. He glances down to the tattoo on his ring finger- the only finger _without_ a ring in order to show off the ink that symbolizes his marriage- and smiles. He still can’t believe sometimes that a chance encounter in an alleyway in Nicodranis could have lead to such a beautiful life and the little whispering voice that had tried to plant a seed of discord in his mind shrivels up as quickly as it tried to take root. Of _course_ Caleb wasn’t pushing him away. He feels foolish for even allowing the idea to fully form in his mind.

Finally the taxi arrives and when Molly goes to pay, the drivers informs him that it’s already been covered. Molly hands the driver some money anyway as a tip, blows the man a kiss, and gets out of the cab.

Leaves is closed, but Molly sees Caduceus waiting at the door for him. He unlocks it to let Molly in, locks the door back, then points to the back room. “Head to the break room. There’s instructions for you. I’ll be upstairs. Have fun!”

With that he pats Molly on the shoulder affectionately and moves away. Feeling his heart racing faster with excited nerves, Molly makes his way back past the counter to the break room where he sees another envelope. On the cover it says, _Open the package first._

Placing the package on the table, Molly uses his talons to rip the tape open and pull the box flaps apart. He gasps when he sees a beautiful fabric neatly folded inside. A colorful array of flowers covers the bodice of the garment; bright pinks and purples and yellows shimmer under the dim light of the break room. Gingerly, Molly reaches in and pulls the fabric out, exclaiming in surprise as he sees the flowers give way to a black pendulum skirt, long and flowy and the most elegant thing Molly has ever seen. Clutching it to his chest, he debates on simply clinging to the dress or grabbing the envelope and finding out what is going on. Finally he drapes the dress over one arm and grabs the envelope, ripping it open to get to the letter inside.

_I can’t wait to see how elegant you look, though you hardly need a dress to render me speechless. Change and meet me in the greenhouse._

Molly rips off his clothing as fast as he possibly can, slipping into the dress and twisting around awkwardly to get it zipped up. He reaches down to adjust the long sleeves and the waist of the skirt, then stops, staring down at the soft velvet that hangs down and stops above his ankles. He’s worn skirts and dresses before, though not terribly often, and nothing this sophisticated or elegant. He feels pretty, and he does an experimental spin, gasping and laughing with glee as the skirt billows out around him, much like the woman in the dance video. He catches some of the fabric and sways back and forth, watching as the light velvet flows with him. He spins again, head bent down to watch the material, grinning as it flares out once more, clearly meant for this type of movement.

Slipping on his Converse, which don’t exactly match but when has that ever bothered him, Molly checks the letter one more time, then slips out the back door and toward the greenhouse. He can already see the fairy lights from the outside, and he feels his heartbeat quicken as he realizes that _something_ awaits him on the other side. He has his suspicions, but doesn’t want to get carried away, so he simply refuses to speculate and allows himself to be captured by the beautiful lights that shimmer through the glass.

Opening the door, he knocks gently as he peeks his head in. “Hello?”

As he steps in, he takes in the sight around him: the rows of leaves are all moved- he’s been here before and he’s certain they weren’t laid out this way. The fairy lights shimmer brighter still. But his gaze is instantly pulled away from the surroundings to the figure standing in the center of the room.

Caleb stands in a tux that is clearly rented, but no less stunning on him. His hands are behind his back, and he’s wearing a look that is a mix of pride for having accomplished such a feat, nervousness, and touch of awe at seeing Molly before him.

Trying to temper his giddiness, Molly walks forward, and it’s only when Caleb smiles at him that he feels the tears prick his eyes. When he reaches Caleb in the open space in the middle, Caleb takes Molly’s hand in his and bends to kiss his knuckles.

“Good evening,” Caleb whispers.

“Well, it certainly is now.”

“I hope my instructions made sense.”

Molly nods. “Crystal clear.”

“Good,” Caleb sighs, relieved. “Now there is only one thing left to do.”

“Oh?”

Caleb nods, and squeezes Molly’s hand. “May I have this dance, Mollymauk?”

Even though the dress and the tux basically were a give-away as to what Caleb had planned, hearing the words still makes him gasp. “But you don’t-“

“You never actually asked if I knew how to waltz,” Caleb interjects with a sly look. “You assumed. Incorrectly, I might add.”

“Why didn’t you say something?” Molly laughs softly, “I could have had _you_ teach me!”

“And deprive myself of getting to surprise you?” Caleb asks, tilting Molly’s chin up with his fingers. “I don’t think so.” He steps back then, keeping his one hand holding Molly’s. “You look even more beautiful than I thought you would,” he says. “Would you like to take this dress for a spin?”

“I’d love to.”

With that, Caleb reaches into his pocket and fiddles for a moment. Suddenly, a soft, slow melody surrounds them and Caleb steps closer, then adjusts Molly so that his left arm is angled and lightly resting against Caleb’s right arm. Caleb’s right hand rests on Molly’s shoulder blade, and their opposite hands extend out, Molly’s palm lightly pressed to Caleb’s.

“This is our frame,” Caleb explains. “No matter where we go, no matter what moves we make, we will always come back here, ja?”

“Ja.”

Caleb smiles. “Ready? We’ll take it slow.”

Molly nods eagerly.

Caleb waits for the beat, then pushes forward, sending them into a slow box step. Molly stumbles the first few times but eventually gets the hang of it, muscle memory coming into play once he stops overthinking the moves. He laughs and looks at Caleb with a large smile as he begins to get the hang of the simple box step. They remain in place, repeating the simple move over and over to allow Molly to become comfortable. Finally the song ends. Molly feels a small pang of disappointment that it’s already over before another song starts, this one a little faster, a little more dramatic.

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course.”

Caleb grins. “Then let’s try something new.”

Caleb steps, giving Molly no choice but to follow his lead. The box step starts easily enough and they linger there for several counts. But then the hand on Molly’s shoulder blade presses at a slight angle and suddenly Molly finds himself turning. Molly forces himself to keep the count in his head- _one-two-three, one-two-three-_ as the box step begins to rotate.

Each step leads into a turn that causes the skirt of Molly’s dress to flare out a little, and he looks away from Caleb to look down, excitement bubbling within him. Caleb surprises him at that, releasing his hold to push Molly into a proper spin, the skirt billowing out in a beautiful display around him, before Caleb pulls Molly back to him, meeting him halfway into the starting position Caleb had showed him. They rotate again and again in a turning box step around the space of the green house.

As each song ends and another begins, Molly grows more comfortable and confident in the steps. He knows Caleb is keeping it simple, only doing the basics when he probably knows much more, but it doesn’t matter. Molly is dancing with his husband; he’s waltzing and he’s in a flowy dress that flies out dramatically with every turn and even though he’s a little dizzy from all the spinning he never wants to stop.

Another song plays and they dance again. When the song ends their waltz slows and, overwhelmed, Molly slides his arms around Caleb’s shoulders to hug him close. Their dance becomes little more than a gentle sway back and forth, as Caleb’s arms hug tightly around Mollymauk’s waist.

“This is the best surprise ever,” Molly whispers against the column of Caleb’s throat. “Thank you.”

He feels a kiss against his cheek. “It isn’t the grandest of displays-“

Unable to help himself, he interrupts Caleb with a kiss.

“It’s perfect,” he insists before he laughs and squeezes Caleb tighter to him. He feels positively giddy, utterly loved and cherished, and his heart is overflowing with adoration for the man in front of him.

“As long as you’re happy,” Caleb breathes.

“I’ve never been happier.” They share a kiss, soft and delicate and sweet before Molly steps away and spins once more, laughing as the skirt twirls up and out around him, then swishing and swaying softly back as he stops to face Caleb again. “I can’t believe you got me a fancy waltz dress!” He says as he rocks from side to side. “I am never taking this off!”

“Well that _is_ a shame,” Caleb remarks as he steps up to catch Molly around the waist once more. “Because I had plans to teach you a different dance when we get home, and it’s best done _without_ clothing.”

Molly smirks and presses closer. “Oh? And what dance is that, love?”

“The horizontal tango.”

The intense moment is lost as Molly doubles over with a sputtering laugh. After a moment he stands back up, nose wrinkled and shaking his head. “Oh, darling. _No._ ”

“ _Was?”_ Caleb asks, holding back his own laugh and trying very hard to remain serious. “What is it?”

“That was absolutely _terrible._ I love it; but that was awful!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Caleb says, trying his hardest to remain straight-faced a serious, a feat he finds increasingly difficult when faced with Mollymauk’s contagious mirth.

Molly steps close, their hips pressed together. “I am _all for_ what you have planned, dear boy, but if you refer to it as that _during_ said tango-“ he breaks off because another laugh bursts from him- “Then you may be stuck doing a solo performance.”

Caleb laughs and catches Molly’s hand to press a kiss to his knuckles. “Well that would defeat the entire purpose,” Caleb responds simply. “So no more talk of horizontal tangos.”

Molly laughs again. “Gods, it’s so awful! I don’t know whether to be ashamed or mildly turned on!”

“Well, my hope would be for the latter.”

Molly gets his laughter under control and tugs Caleb back into the waltz frame, then kisses him quick. “You’d have to try a lot harder than that to make me _not_ want to tango horizontally with you.”

Caleb groans and lets his head fall to Molly’s shoulder. “I regret this so much.”

“Not the waltz, I hope.” Molly’s voice goes soft and sincere, all teasing gone.

Lifting his head, Caleb smiles softly and kisses Molly’s cheek. “Nein, not the waltz. Never a moment spent with you.”

A giddy little grin flickers over Molly’s lips as he whispers, “One more waltz before we tango?”

Caleb sighs, but his gaze is warm and loving. “Of course, _mein stern.”_

Caleb breaks the frame long enough to select another song from his phone, then repositions himself to begin the dance. Caleb counts it out, then begins to waltz with Molly once more under the twinkling fairy lights.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is what Molly’s dress looks like. Remove the spaces. 
> 
> https : // www.amazon. co. uk/ Modern-Pendulum- Dancing- Competition-Costume /dp/ B07DFLMSC4# immersive-view_ 1553187262411
> 
> Songs that specifically inspired this piece: 
> 
> Midnight Waltz by David Garrett  
> The Princess Diaries Waltz  
> Waltz in A Flat Major


	3. Assurances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Caleb is the recipient of some unwanted advances by a colleague, Molly strives to comfort Caleb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: this chapter contains a description of harassment in the form of a man touching/holding Caleb’s hand without his consent. There is also a non-graphic, brief reference to abuse Caleb faced in his past (non-sexual).
> 
> (Sometimes I worry I’m too mean to Caleb in my fics, but then I remember the man who created him and think, nah. I’m good.)

**Assurances**

 

The party is indescribably _dull._  

Actually, Molly has several words to describe how dull it is but he’s trying to be on his best behavior for Caleb so he’s keeping his thoughts to himself. He wants to support Caleb, and he’s happy to be here- he honestly is- but he’s not an academic so he has very little to talk about with the few people who have dared to approach him and strike up a conversation. Despite his boredom, he is delighted to find that, apparently, academics are ridiculously easy to trick. Molly has made up a couple bogus degrees to those foolish enough to approach him and ask what he studies, backing up his claims with a sense of bravado only a liar can achieve, and has raised quite a few brows with his claims. He probably will have to apologize to Caleb later for it, but Molly has always been a fan of begging for forgiveness rather than asking for permission. 

Despite time spent with his little amusements, the night is still young, unfortunately for Molly. This mixer was put on by the science department at Zadash University to help academics network, and Caleb had all but been forced by his supervisor to attend. Which meant he’d begged Molly to come for support. And Molly, sucker that he is for Caleb’s blue eyes and adorable pout, had naturally agreed.  

From his place at the bar, Molly watches as Caleb struggles to mingle with a couple colleagues he actually is comfortable with. Molly had been near him toward the beginning of the night, but realized quickly that Caleb being forced to introduce Molly to everyone- explaining who he was, then how they met, then answering obnoxious and invasive questions about the upcoming wedding- was quickly draining Caleb of what little amount of social endurance he had, so Molly had graciously excused himself to go to the restroom, allowing Caleb to only speak to a few people, and keeping the topic strictly to outer space. It’s a shame, Molly thinks: he’d come to offer Caleb support in a social situation, but had instead caused more attention and trouble than Caleb had bargained for.  

So he stays away, making sure Caleb can easily see him, but remaining far enough away that Caleb won’t be forced to endure more irritating talk of weddings and recounting their private, treasured moments.  

Molly finishes his glass of wine and turns to the bartender, offering her a charming smile and a wink as he asks for a refill. They chat for a few minutes, sharing stories of bartending hell until she’s forced to step away to assist other patrons. Turning back to face the crowd, Molly spots Caleb at a table with another man, older and distinguished looking with elven features. It’s not entirely surprising to see someone has approached Caleb, but what _is_ surprising is just how _happy_ Caleb looks. 

He’s speaking animatedly (or, as animated as Caleb can possibly be) with the person- no doubt about the stars. It’s pretty much the only topic that can leave Caleb looking so jovial, which even for Molly is a rare sight indeed. He looks comfortable, in his element, and Molly is content to leave things be as he sits at the bar, sipping his glass of wine as he watches Caleb and this stranger converse. 

As Molly watches, he finds he has a hard time figuring out the strange, layered feeling that grips him. On the one hand, he’s extremely proud of Caleb; proud that Caleb seems to have forgotten about him for a few moments and has eased into a conversation with someone else entirely. Caleb had dreaded coming to this event, had even nearly backed out an hour before they were due to leave. But Molly had insisted, despite his own lack of interest in attending, and now he’s glad to have been proven right. Caleb is making a new friend, or at least someone with whom he might be able to network with professionally, and Molly counts that as a success. A few hours of boredom and annoying questions is worth it to see Caleb coming out of his shell, slowly but surely, and Molly feels his chest bloom with a warm sense of love and pride for Caleb. 

On the other hand, Molly isn’t entirely fond of someone else being on the receiving end of Caleb’s smiles and fond glances. 

He knows better than to be jealous: he trusts Caleb without question. He knows when Caleb is flirting- and this is decidedly not that. He knows Caleb is merely talking to a colleague and is actually comfortable enough to let down a few of the walls he tends to keep up at all times. Mollymauk is glad for it. But Mollymauk also knows he’s a selfish bastard who loves being the center of attention any chance he gets- though recently the only person whose attention he craves with any amount of sincerity and devotion is Caleb’s. 

_ Chill, Tealeaf. Let him be. You’ll have him all to yourself later. Let him shine for once.  _

Caleb says something- Molly is too far away to hear the words, though he can pick out Caleb’s accent anywhere, and the man throws his head back and lets out a hearty laugh. Caleb seems pleased, certain and almost confident, but all that drains from his face when the man sits upright, leans uncomfortably close, and lays his hand on Caleb’s arm.  

Molly watches as Caleb stiffens, then gently pulls his hand away to tuck his hair behind his ear before dropping his hands in his lap. Molly sees that confidence dwindle a little, like a flower wilting under too much direct sunlight. Frowning, Molly leans forward, studying the scene more intently, waiting for a sign that he might need to intervene. Any feelings of mild, petty jealousy vanish like smoke, instantly replaced with a vicious protective streak fit to rival Nott’s. 

The conversation, which had lulled in that moment, seems to pick back up, Caleb apparently brushing off the gesture as a one-off occurrence and resuming his discussion, though much more guarded and closed in on himself. As the other man speaks, Caleb glances around as slyly as possible, and Molly sees his countenance relax slightly when their eyes meet. Before Molly can wordlessly ascertain whether or not Caleb wants him to intervene, his attention is immediately pulled back to the other gentleman. He says something of apparent interest, because Caleb speaks again, unconsciously gesturing with his hands, as he explains something. Molly watches, content to leave things alone for the moment. If Caleb is comfortable enough to resume the conversation and this man does nothing else, then he’ll be fine where he is. 

Of course, Caleb’s hands come to rest on the edge of the table when he finishes his thought, and after only a few moments, the other man’s hand is on Caleb’s again. Caleb glances down, then glances to Molly, his otherwise neutral expression flashing a very quick look of panic before he shifts uncomfortably and tugs lightly, as if to test the strength of the other man’s grip. 

The man doesn’t let go.  

Heat bursts through Molly’s chest again, but it isn’t the pleasant, loving warmth he usually feels when looking at Caleb. It’s the heat of rage, of possessiveness, of a desire to rip that man’s arm off for daring to touch Caleb without his consent and making him visibly uncomfortable. He resists a growl in Infernal and instead turns to face his new bartender friend. Molly quickly orders two drinks, then saunters over to the table, forcing down the vitriol he feels bubbling in his throat like acid and summons all his devilish charm. 

“There you are, love,” Molly says when he reaches the table. “Line at the bar took _forever_. I was tempted to hop back there and make these myself.” He holds out one martini glass and Caleb practically rips his hands away from the other man to take it from Molly, clutching it tightly, grateful to have something to keep his hands occupied. He looks to Molly, who winks, and smiles.  

“Thank you,  _ liebling.”  _

Caleb lifts the glass, sniffing it quickly before taking a small sip, realizing Molly has brought him water. Molly watches as he takes another, grateful sip, and his shoulders lose an ounce of tension.  

“Not at all, dear,” Molly says as he takes the empty seat next to Caleb, throwing one arm around the back of Caleb’s chair, his hand wrapping around Caleb’s shoulder in a manner that is equally possessive, equally casually intimate.  

“Thanks for keeping my fiancé occupied while I was gone,” Molly says with a blazing hot look directed at the other man. “But now I’m afraid I have to steal all his attention away. You understand, I’m sure. We’re newly engaged, so I can’t stand being apart from him for very long. Young love, and all that.” He scoots a little closer to Caleb who, whether in an effort to play along or simply because he needs him close, leans into the embrace. 

The man scowls at Mollymauk, clearly annoyed at having his discussion interrupted. He glances at Caleb, then stands, dropping a business card in front of him. “Well, I’ll let you two enjoy yourselves. If you ever want to talk more, Caleb, you have my number.”

“I’m sure  _ Doctor Widogast  _ will keep you in mind,” Molly says, his tone light and pleasant, his smile wide, but his eyes are hot and full of warning:  _ stay away _ . 

The man makes a small, unimpressed sound, then turns to walk away. 

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance!” Molly calls over his shoulder before turning and picking up the card. 

_ Doctor Regi Imani  _

_ Professor of Astrophysics  _

_ University of Rexxentrum  _

Molly pockets the card, then turns to make a scathing remark to Caleb. He stops short when Caleb simply turns and rests his forehead against Molly’s shoulder, one hand still holding the glass, the other gripping Molly’s thigh almost painfully tight. “Thank you,” he murmurs softly. 

Molly presses a kiss against Caleb’s head. “Of course, love. You okay?”

He feels Caleb shake his head before a soft murmur slips out. “Can we go?” 

Molly rubs Caleb’s shoulder affectionately. “Yeah. Of course. You sure?” 

“Ja,” Caleb says as he sits up, taking another sip of the water disguised as as a martini. “I think I have socialized enough for one day.”

“I’ll go get our coats then,” Molly says, as he attempts to stand. “Finish your water and then meet me at the door.” 

Before he can finish standing, he feels a vice-like grip on his hand and looks down to see Caleb staring up at him, panic in his eyes. “Don’t leave me.” 

Molly blinks; he sees that Caleb’s calm demeanor is hanging on by a thread, if the desperate way he looks at Molly is any indication. Molly wishes he’d been ruder to the man. “Of course,” Molly says instead as he takes his seat again. His hand rubs small, soothing circles over Caleb’s back. “Whatever you need, love.” 

 

*** 

  
  


Molly doesn’t drive often- he hates being in cars in general- but seeing Caleb so closed off and practically trembling overrides any sense of anxiety Molly feels, and he wordlessly takes Caleb’s keys and slips into the driver’s seat. 

He has to focus on the road, his own anxiety trying to flare up in the face of not being able to distract himself while in a moving vehicle. He debates on talking to Caleb, but Caleb has curled in on himself, silent and shriveled up. The only instance where Molly is certain Caleb is even awake is at one point Caleb reaches out, hand resting on Molly’s thigh, clearly seeking a comforting touch. Despite his white-knuckled grip on the steering wheel, Molly manages to pry one hand off and lay it over Caleb’s, and it’s an equal comfort to both when Molly begins to trace his finger over the freshly healed Pyxis tattoo on Caleb’s finger. 

Despite his brain screaming at him to keep his eyes on the road at all times, Molly forces himself to glance in Caleb’s direction every couple minutes, just to check on him. Caleb’s eyes are open but seem blank and lifeless. There’s a tension in Caleb’s jaw, prominent only from where his bottom teeth have jutted out to worry over his upper lip. Molly squeezes Caleb’s hand affectionately, then lifts his eyes back to the road. 

Finally they arrive at their apartment. It’s only when Molly shuts off the engine that he feels he can breathe again, and he glances over at Caleb, who doesn’t seem to acknowledge that they’ve stopped. Molly jostles his hand a little, trying to catch Caleb’s attention. 

“We’re home.” 

Caleb nods wordlessly and unbuckles himself before following Molly inside. Nott isn’t home, and Molly can’t decide if that’s a good or a bad thing. Her magnet is stuck on the  _ Out _ column, and pinned between the board and magnet is a note. 

_Went to a pub crawl with Beau. May spend the night w/ her if too drunk to come home._  

_ -Nott  _

Caleb acknowledges the note with a sigh that Molly can’t tell is relieved or upset. Before he can ask, he’s pulled wordlessly to the bedroom he now shares with Caleb. It’s a tight fit, but they’re making it work. Adjustments and compromises have been made in order for the space to become a shared one, and while Molly adores it- his first place with the man he loves- he would be lying if he said he wasn’t looking forward to the day he and Caleb have a place of their own. 

As Molly waits, Caleb shuts the door to their room and kicks off his shoes. When he turns, his face his a mix of despair and determination, and he hovers anxiously for a moment before he steps forward and all but collapses against Molly, arms around his shoulders and lips smashed together hard. 

It’s not a kiss of love or longing or playfulness. It’s not even a kiss borne out of a desperate desire to be wrapped up in each other. This is a kiss that burns with a need to cleanse, the need to wipe away the stain of another man’s touch from Caleb’s flesh. It’s hard and heavy and demanding in a way Caleb has never been, and while there’s a part of Molly that really likes this turn of events and just wants to let things go and see where Caleb takes this, he also knows that’s probably not the  _ best _ course of action, given Caleb’s mental state. His dick doesn’t really care about ‘mental states’, but Molly disregards the throbbing protest and gently eases Caleb away from him. 

“Whoa, whoa. Hang on,” Molly says as he manages to reluctantly pry Caleb’s lips off his own. He wipes his mouth on the back of his hand, then glances up at Caleb. “I’m all for being used like that,” he says, “But only after I make sure you’re okay.” 

“Of course I’m _not_ okay,” Caleb snaps, but Molly doesn’t feel as if the venom in his words is directed at him. “That man _touched_ me. I didn't like it. I just-“ he reaches for Molly again, then catches himself, hands flexing jerkily before closing into fists. “I want him _off_ me. _Now_.” 

“Okay,” Molly agrees softly, still using the slightest force to keep Caleb from tackling him to the bed. “Do you want to talk about it? Maybe figure out what specifically caused this reaction-“ 

“I don’t want to fucking  _ talk _ ,” Caleb says as he pushes through Molly’s hold and just wraps himself around the tiefling, hugging him tight. “I just need you to touch me so I can’t feel him anymore and I’ll know you still want me.” 

Mollymauk Tealeaf is rarely taken aback. Few things shock or surprise him nowadays, but leave it to Caleb to find a way to leave him utterly baffled and without any smooth words or charm to fall back on. 

“What?!” He gasps, pulling Caleb away long enough to gently tug him to the bed. Molly props himself against the headboard then pulls Caleb down to sit in between his legs, back to chest. Caleb doesn’t protest the gesture itself, but rather the spirit of it, twisting with an annoyed sound so he can face Molly, can bury his head into the tiefling’s neck.  

“Caleb-“ 

“I know it’s stupid-“ 

Molly sputters and lifts a finger to Caleb’s lips to silence him. “Why on earth would I not want you anymore?”  

Caleb glares at being interrupted, but takes the opportunity to try and sort his thoughts. Eventually Molly lets his finger slip away but Caleb catches it, moving so he’s tracing over the Pyxis tattoo, a gesture that often brings him comfort. 

“I-“ he huffs. “I feel  _ gross _ ,” he says after a moment. “He  _ touched _ me. And… I just thought we were talking science. It was nice. But then-“ he shivers. “He didn’t let go. T-Trent did… it was never…  _ like that..  _ not ever sexual… but he would bind our hands and arms sometimes when he… hurt us. I didn’t think it would…” he breaks off with a shudder, then looks up at Molly pleadingly. “Please, Molly. I just… I can still feel his hand on me and I don’t… I want to feel  _ you.  _ I _ need _ to feel you.” 

“Oh sweetheart,” Molly breathes, wasting no time in pulling Caleb close to him, back once more pressed to Molly’s chest. His arms wrapped securely around Caleb’s midsection as he peppers kisses over Caleb’s face and neck. “Whatever you need, dear one. Of course. I’ll do whatever you need. But only if you’re sure this is what you want.” 

“Please,” Caleb whispers, and the sound is so small and desperate Molly feels his own heart crack. 

“Okay,” Molly breathes, feeling Caleb’s fear and urgency in the form of a spitfire heartbeat that seems to only increase in tempo the longer he waits. “If you need to stop, we need a word you can say so I’ll know-“ 

“Frumpkin,” Caleb interrupts, as if every moment without Molly loving on him is unbearable. Perhaps in his mind it is. “I’ll just say Frumpkin’s name.”

“He’s definitely good at interrupting us,” Molly says with a small laugh. It seems to catch Caleb off guard and he laughs too, softly, before pressing his back against Molly. 

“I’m sorry about this.“ He pauses, gasps, and his next words are full of guilt and self-loathing. “I’m sorry I made you  _ drive.”  _

Molly’s heart stumbles over itself, touched by how utterly, heartbreakingly  _ sweet _ Caleb can be. 

“Dear heart,” Molly sighs, “I hate cars. I really do. But they’re a part of life, and I can manage. Besides, you needed me to drive. I’d have felt more uneasy letting you drive home in this state, anyway. It’s fine. Just stressful. But I’m okay. And anyway, you have  _ nothing _ to be sorry for. Not for me driving, or for what that dickhole did to you.  _ He _ was out of line.  _ He  _ took things too far. I was watching-“ Molly pauses and wrinkles his nose, noting how that must sound. “I mean, not in like a creepy, stalker-ish way. I just saw you and you looked happy and I was so proud of you, but that man abused your trust. None of that was your fault, you understand?” 

When Caleb doesn’t answer, Molly trails a series of small kisses from Caleb’s cheek to his ear, lightly nipping at the earlobe before whispering hotly, “Do you understand?” 

Caleb jerks, inhaling sharply. “Y-Yes.” 

“Good. But do you believe me?” 

Caleb’s hands tighten over where they’re resting against Molly’s. He can practically feel Caleb thinking, but finally he hears a soft, mildly uncertain, “Ja- yes.” 

“Good,” Molly whispers, licking a small patch of skin near Caleb’s jawline before moving a hand to tilt Caleb’s head to give himself more access. Caleb goes willingly, sighing against the gentle onslaught of kisses, his left knee bending slightly as the revulsion he’s felt for the better part of an hour slowly melts away under a hot layer desire. 

“Do you remember,” Molly whispers as he works his hands over Caleb’s dress shirt, untucking it from his pants with one while the other starts to unbutton it, “The night we met?” 

He pops open one button at a time, fingers trailing down Caleb’s chest with a feather like graze before he slips another button out from its catch. 

“J- ja.” 

“You were so brave,” Molly whispers, lightly pushing Caleb forward so he can remove the dress shirt. Caleb scrambles to pull off his undershirt and while he’s busy Molly tugs off his floral top and tosses it haphazardly toward the hamper, missing entirely. Once their tops are bare, Molly tugs Caleb back against him, relishing in the shuddering sigh that escapes Caleb upon the warm contact of skin against skin. 

“You were so brave,” he repeats, resuming his trail of kisses as his hands play with Caleb, lightly pinching his nipples with one hand while the other trails down to tease at the waistline of Caleb’s pants. “Coming to my rescue like that. Helping me through my panic. Gods, I remember getting back to my room that night and realizing just how desperately I wanted to see you again.” 

Caleb’s breath hitches as Molly tweaks his nipple again, and Molly relishes the way Caleb’s hand flies out, squeezing the tiefling’s thigh as he tries not to writhe with abandon. Molly caresses the other hand over Caleb’s hips and stomach, then slides his hand away, scratching lightly over his ribs and up to the column of his throat. “I couldn’t wait for that next night,” he whispers, smiling as Caleb turns his head towards Molly’s, burying his forehead into Molly’s neck with a small moan. “I was so smitten with you already. And then we spent more time together,” he whispers, talons lightly scratching over the column of Caleb’s throat, feeling the bob of his Adam’s apple as he swallows down a soft sigh, “And then you  _ stayed. _ ”

He stops, trails his hand up to Caleb’s chin, tilting his head back to give him a proper, smoldering kiss. “Gods, I was half in love with you by the time you left,” he breathes, forked tongue darting out to brush against Caleb’s parted lips.  

“And now you’re _mine.”_  

Caleb whimpers at that, pressing closer still to Molly, his lower back brushing up against Molly’s erection, causing him to let out a soft, wanton groan. In response, Molly moves his hand back down Caleb’s throat, over his collarbone, down his arm, until their left hands are locked together. Lifting them, Molly holds their entwined hands up to eye level. 

 “See that?” Molly breathes against Caleb’s ear, sucking and nibbling on his earlobe once more before pulling away. “That mark on your hand means you’re mine. And I’m yours. It doesn’t matter how far away we are from each other. Doesn’t matter where we are, or who tries to come between us.” He jerks their hands a little closer for emphasis. “Nothing anyone does will ever change this: I am forever yours. You are forever _mine_.” 

Pushing their hands down, Molly lets them come to rest against the tent in Caleb’s pants, causing his breath to hitch. His hips thrust upward, seeking contact. Molly laughs softly behind Caleb and brings his other hand down to Caleb’s waistband again. With his own hand as well as the one still entwined with Caleb’s, they work together to undo the button and pull down the fly. Caleb shimmies a little, brushing against Molly just enough to cause the tiefling to falter, before they manage to push Caleb’s pants down. He kicks them off a little awkwardly, but neither are too concerned about the grace and elegance of  _ how _ they get naked. 

“And soon you’re going to be my  _ husband,” _ Molly breaths, a small sound of disbelief escaping him as he moves their joined hands to wrap around Caleb’s cock. Whether Caleb’s groan is from his words or the touch, Molly isn’t sure, but it’s a beautiful sound either way that stirs up a palpable  _ wanting _ within him and he guides Caleb’s hand to stroke slowly up and down. 

“I never dreamed I’d have a husband,” Molly whispers as he moves his right hand to the nightstand, fiddling around until he finds the bottle of lube and quickly pours out some into Caleb’s hand before returning their joined hands back to his cock. “Or a wife, or anything in between. Never thought I’d  _ be _ any of those things for someone, either.” 

Caleb whimpers, pressing his head against Molly’s chin in a similar way that Frumpkin often offers affection. “Molly…” 

“But I _do_ get to be those things,” Molly continues, their joined hands still working together in long, leisurely strokes. “And I get to be them with you. I get to be _yours_ , Caleb. I get to be the one who comforts you-“ he moves Caleb’s hand up and down, grinning devilishly as Caleb moans and squirms against Molly.  

“I get to be the one who touches you.” 

Here he pulls their hands away, breaking contact long enough to dribble more lube onto his own hand, before catching Caleb’s fingers with his own, this time his hand making direct contact with Caleb’s erection while Caleb’s hand rests over Molly’s. Molly guides their hands up and down slowly, thumb tracing over the tip, smearing a pearl of pre-cum before sliding their hands back down. Caleb’s hips thrust upward and he makes a soft, desperate sound.  

“-I get to be the one to make you laugh,” Molly continues stroking him, speeding up just enough to make Caleb begin to tremble and writhe in desperation. 

“I get to be the one you show the stars to.”  

His other hand drifts to Caleb’s chest, lightly pinching a nipple again, causing Caleb to whimper.  

“I get to be the one to hold you, kiss you, love you.”  

He squeezes his hand a little tighter, giving a few quick thrusts that make Caleb cry softly from need as he’s torn between thrusting up into the touch or pressing back to be closer to Molly. 

“I get to be the one who causes you to fall apart,” he breathes, lifting his free hand to tilt Caleb’s head back, their joined hands still stroking with earnest.  

“Show me you’re mine, Caleb,” Molly breathes against Caleb’s lips. “Show me that you belong to only me. Come for me, sweetheart; come for  _ me.”  _

Molly kisses him open-mouthed and filthy, and the juxtaposition between the soft but earnest press of lips with the hard and fast pumping of his cock causes Caleb to sob against Molly, spilling out over their hands and his stomach. Molly kisses him through it, focused on how pliant and soft and delicious Caleb is against him to distract himself from how hard he is, from how desperately close he is to coming himself. His needs can wait. This is about Caleb.  

Finally Caleb seems to settle and sags against Molly with a tired but content sob. He pulls their hands away from his cock, letting them fall, sticky and still joined, against his thigh. He nuzzles his head against Molly’s again, feeling a soft smile spread across his lips as he feels Molly press a soft kiss on top of his head. 

“I love you,” Molly breathes as his free hand wraps around Caleb’s shoulders and presses him close in a hug. 

“Ich lieb dich,” Caleb replies, chest rising in a slow and deep pattern as he drifts down from his high. “Thank you.”  

“Of course,” Molly whispers, pressing a kiss to Caleb’s temple. He waits a few minutes, allowing Caleb to simply breathe, to simple rest against him. Finally, he whispers, “How you feeling?” 

“Uh, _gut._ Sleepy…” 

With a laugh, Molly shakes Caleb lightly. “Not until we wash off, you’re not.” 

Caleb groans and sags against Molly, who laughs softly at how cuddly and soft Caleb is now that the tension and disgust have been drained from him. He’s sated and comfortable, and hopefully no longer distraught.  

“We should probably talk about what happened,” Molly whispers against his ear, “I know you didn’t want to, but-“  

“ _ Nein,  _ we should,” Caleb agrees, accent thick from where he is so utterly worn out. “In the shower…” 

“Okay,” Molly agrees as his lips brush against Caleb’s temple before gently pushing them both forward. Caleb groans and resists, apparently not done cuddling yet. But Molly’s leg is beginning to fall asleep, they’re messy, and they need to talk. So he gently nudges Caleb forward again, a feat not entirely easy with only one hand. He glances down at the hand that’s sticky, smirks, then presses it against Caleb’s back too.  

“ _ Scheisse!”  _

“Oops,” Molly says, not at all apologetic. “Now you’re even more sticky. Guess we have to take that shower now.” 

“ _ Arschloch,”  _ Caleb murmurs with a soft smile as he stands up. Molly follows, grinning wickedly. 

“That’d better be Zemnian for ‘dearest darling love of my life who is extremely sexy and gives the best handjobs ever’.” 

Caleb turns around and surprises Molly with a quick kiss. “Something like that.” 

They make their way to the bathroom to shower together. While they wait for the water to warm up, Molly washes his hands and removes the jewelry from his ears and horns. Once the spray is hot enough they both get in. Caleb steps under first, letting the water drench him from head to toe, hair matted down against his head in a comical way. Molly reaches out and brushes Caleb’s hair back out of his face, stroking his cheeks affectionately. Caleb leans into the touch. 

“You seem to be in better spirits.” 

Caleb nods as he leans away to quickly soap up his head to wash his hair. Molly watches for a moment, then lightly smacks his hands away and takes over. 

“I feel better,” Caleb says softly. He goes quiet for several moments before whispering, “I don’t know… I don’t know what came over me. I just felt so… dirty. He didn’t even do anything-“ 

“Don’t justify his actions,” Molly says, perhaps a little too sharply. Caleb winces and Molly forces himself to take a breath. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to snap. I think I have my own issues with what happened, but that’s neither here nor there.  _ You _ didn’t do anything. And I don’t care if it’s a simple touch on the hand or something more, it made you uncomfortable, and that’s literally  _ all  _ that matters.” 

“I know,” Caleb murmurs. “I just can’t help feel like I encouraged it, somehow. He was nice; smart. I thought it would be a good professional relationship, but now I hope to never see him again.” 

“Darling, trust me. You didn’t encourage anything. And even if you  _ had _ , that doesn’t give him the right to touch you without your consent.” 

“Ja,” Caleb nods. “Ja, I know. I do.” At that Caleb turns and tilts his head back under the spray to rinse out the shampoo. When he’s finished he steps around Molly to allow him under the water. Once Molly’s hair is wet, Caleb pushes on Molly’s shoulders and the tiefling sinks to his knees, letting Caleb soap up his hair in turn. Caleb carefully massages the base of Molly’s horns before gently using his fingers to run small circles over Molly’s head. It’s relaxing for them both, and Molly lets his head fall to Caleb’s stomach, pressing a kiss there as he’s momentarily pampered. 

When Caleb is finished he releases Molly who stands and rinses out the suds from his hair as well. Once his head is out of the spray, Caleb reaches out a hand to catch Molly’s.  

“Wh- what were your issues?”  

“I don’t matter right now-“ 

“You matter to  _ me _ .” 

Molly sighs at Caleb, but the man is bolder now, more certain of where he stands with Molly than he is with most people, and he’s giving Molly a  _ look _ that Molly has no choice but to give into. Somehow that petulant, annoyed look is even cuter when he’s doing it while nude and soaking wet. 

“Fine,” Molly says as he pulls Caleb closer to him, letting the warm spray cover both of them. “I _miiiiiiight_ have been a _liiiitttllleee_ jealous,” Molly admits before quickly adding, “Nothing you did! I’m glad you were happy talking to that guy- you know, up until he ruined it. But there was a small part of me that- I don’t know-  didn’t like the fact that you were talking to someone else about the stars.” 

He takes a quick breath before sputtering out, “Which I get is your  _ job _ and I have no expectations or  _ actual _ desire for you to only ever talk to me because that’s super unhealthy and unrealistic and this is totally  _ my _ problem so I don’t ever think you-“ 

Caleb interrupts Molly’s frantic explanation with a kiss. 

“ _Mein stern_ ,” Caleb breathes, tugging Molly out of the spray a little so that the water droplets aren’t splashing him in the eye anymore, “It is okay. I understand what you mean.” 

“Good,” Molly sighs, relieved, rubbing a hand over his face. “I don’t want you to think I’m some kind of awful creep who doesn’t want you to have a life outside of me.” 

“I do not think that,” Caleb assures him. “And… if I am honest… I think… I- I think I kind of  _ like _ that you were… jealous?” 

Molly blinks, surprised. “Wh- really?” 

Caleb shrugs. “I mean… I don’t want you to _actually_ be possessive,” he explains softly, looking down to where he’s absently rubbing his hand over the Polaris tattoo, “Because that’s… not… what I want. And I don’t want to do things to _make_ you jealous. I would never… flirt… with someone in order to make you jealous. But…” he fidgets some more before sighing.  

“I don’t know. It sort of makes me- it- knowing you were jealous-“ he pauses, huffing as he tries to figure out and understand his own feelings. Finally he seems to come to terms with what he’s trying to express.

“It makes me feel  _ wanted _ ,” he whispers the word softly before laughing helplessly. “That’s probably not healthy.” 

Stunned, Molly has no choice but to laugh as well. “We both might be a little fucked up.” 

 “Ja, probably,” Caleb says, but he’s smiling, and there’s no tension in his body, no fear in his eyes, no tense line to his jaw. He’s more at ease; they’re at ease.

“You do know I want you, though, right?” Molly asks, bringing a hand to slightly lift Caleb’s chin so their eyes can meet. “In every way you’ll let me have you, I want you.” 

“Ja, I know,” Caleb says. “You are here and you proposed and we have a star and you love me… but sometimes my brain doesn’t… care? If that makes sense. It’s as if all the evidence in the world isn’t enough to make my brain believe what I know in my heart is true.” 

 “Oh, dear heart,” Molly whispers, pulling Caleb into a hug which Caleb immediately returns. “It’s okay. I’ll remind you as much as you need me to, okay?”

“Ja,” Caleb agrees. “And I’ll do the same for you.”

Molly smiles at the sweet gesture, and holds Caleb tighter. They linger there for several long moments, simply relishing the other’s embrace under the hot spray of the shower. Finally, Caleb squirms a little and murmurs, “So you didn’t like that my attention was directed elsewhere, hmm?” 

“Maybe just a little,” Molly answers sheepishly. “I am an attention whore, after all. I just like having your attention the most.” 

“You have my attention now.” 

Molly smirks. “So I do.”

Caleb pulls back a little and reaches up to stroke Molly’s cheek. His fingers trace over the peacock as Molly leans into the touch. “You drove me home,” Caleb whispers, “You stood up for me, and took care of me. I want to take care of you, now.” 

“Only if you’re up for it,” Molly cautions. “I don’t require compensation for loving you, dear. If you’re not up for it, I understa-aah!”

While Molly speaks, Caleb slides down onto his knees, and wraps his hand around Molly’s cock. He begins to harden instantly, shivering despite the warmth of the water, and it only takes a few strokes before Caleb has Molly’s cock fully erect. He glances up at Molly with a smug look of pride, then leans forward and wraps his mouth around him. Molly groans, one hand flying out to brace himself against the shower wall, the other instantly tangling in Caleb’s wet hair. 

“Oh, shit, that’s fucking  _ good,”  _ Molly groans, hand clenching at the back of Caleb’s neck. “Gods you’re so fucking good at taking my cock, Caleb-  _ fuck!”  _

 He lurches forward a little, the sensation so glorious he fears he might burst just from a few short moments, but he manages to keep it together, letting out a filthy, wanton moan as one of Caleb’s hands play with his balls, the other slipping around to tease at Molly’s entrance. 

“Fuck, Caleb!” 

His legs are trembling and he knows he isn’t going to last. He tugs Caleb off him for a moment, moving to press his back against the shower wall for a bit of support. Once he’s settled, Caleb is right back on him, sucking with earnest abandon, and Molly feels like his entire body is on fire, burning bright and beautiful from the attention Caleb is paying him. 

“I- I’m-“ 

 He feels the pulsing of pleasure burst through him, and before he can properly warn him, Molly is spilling into Caleb’s mouth, who only sputters in surprise for a moment, before quickly regaining control and swallowing as Molly sags in utter bliss. With the hand still in Caleb’s hair, he tugs, and Caleb rises to his feet. Molly wastes no time searing his lips to Caleb’s, loving the taste of himself on Caleb’s tongue. They press together, each with one leg between the other’s thighs, as they kiss and touch and whisper offerings of comfort and affection to each other.  

Finally, the water begins to grow cold, and Caleb releases Molly with a kiss, quickly washing off before stepping out so Molly can use the last remnants of hot water to wash off as well. Caleb is only dressed in a pair of boxers as he towel dries his hair when Molly steps out of the shower, and he snatches Molly’s towel before the tiefling can reach it, instead stepping closer to gently dry Molly off himself. 

“I should be pampering you,” Molly remarks, though he does nothing to stop Caleb from rubbing the towel over his person. 

“We can pamper each other,” Caleb remarks simply. “Besides, I like doing things for you; even though they are often little things. You’ve done so much for me, I just want to make sure you never feel taken advantage of.”

“I could never think that,” Molly remarks simply, catching Caleb around the waist and kissing him soundly. Caleb melts into the touch, sighing through his nose at the sweet, simple kiss. Eventually Mollymauk releases him, and hangs the towel up to dry off. He uses his tail to pat Caleb on the rear, then saunters, naked, to their room. Shaking his head, Caleb follows. He shuts the door behind him and joins Molly in bed, shucking off his own underwear, knowing that, by morning, they will probably get pulled off anyway. 

Once settled in bed, Mollymauk taking the role of big spoon and encasing Caleb in his arms, he whispers, “You sure you’re okay?” 

“Ja,” Caleb says thoughtfully, his fingers trailing over Molly’s hands. “I’m feeling better, I promise. You?” 

“I just got a  _ fantastic  _ blow job by my delightful fiancé, so I’m dandy.” 

He feels Caleb laugh against him. “You are remarkably easy to please.” 

“And  _ you _ are remarkably good at sucking my dick.” 

“As long as you’re happy,” Caleb murmurs, snuggling closer to Molly, getting comfortable and cozy. 

Pressing him closer, Molly trails a few kisses to the back of Caleb’s head, moving over to breathe with a shocking amount of sincerity in his ear, “I am  _ very _ happy, my love.” 

He’s only mildly surprised when Caleb shifts, suddenly having piercing blue eyes locked onto him. Even in the dark, Molly can see the soft look on Caleb’s face. That sleepy, satisfied look that lets Molly know Caleb is okay. The unfortunate incident from that evening is blessedly behind them, and while he’ll be on the lookout tomorrow for any sign of Caleb’s continued discomfort or upset, he can see that for the moment, Caleb is okay. And if his loving, sleepy gaze weren’t enough, Molly hears it in Caleb’s voice, soft and accented and full of wonder, as if he can scarcely believe he can say the words and actually mean them: 

“I’m happy too.” 

Moved to near tears, Molly closes the minimal space between them, and kisses Caleb softly, relishing the feel of cool hands slipping around his waist, of the feeling that Caleb means to never let him go.  

Molly is perfectly fine with that.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note about Molly and cars: 
> 
> I may write a fic that explores this more at some point, but just to make sure it’s clear: Molly is very traumatized by his car wreck. This trauma is inspired to a small extent by my own trauma with a car wreck. I didn’t have any injuries or anything, and certainly no brain damage/memory loss like Molly experienced, but my experience was still very traumatic for me, and even though I drive every day, I have moments where I flashback to the incident, and I also get very, VERY anxious/stressed when I’m on the interstate or surrounded by lots of other cars, or when it’s raining and I’m on the road. So Molly’s ability to drive but his major unease with it comes from my own experience with that feeling. Just throwing that out there for anyone who’s interested.


End file.
